Sun Rise, Sun Set
by BlackNoah
Summary: One month after the third Boktai game, San Miguel comes under attack with dire after affects. Three years later, someone comes back....
1. Prologue: Attack and Disappearance

This is my first full fanfiction. I actually got the Plot Bunny going enough to do this.

All things belong to the creators of Boktai. The OCs are mine. it's rated for blood, violence, and implied rape. tell me if the rating for this is too high or too low because I haven't gotten the rating system down yet. Zazie doesn't have that accent because I had too hard of a time writing it.

* * *

Prologue: Attack and Disappearance --Three years prior 

The explosion was what signaled the start of this all.

Django's eyes snapped open at the sound, he flipped the covers off and grabbed the Gun Del Sol before rushing out of the door, and outside to see what was going on. He nearly fell over due to tripping on loose stones. _"What the...?" _His eyes widened.

Houses were being reduced to rubble by what looked like fire _falling out of the sky! _The barrier had fallen by what he could feel so he needed to find Zazie. He raced for the inn, hoping it hadn't been leveled with anyone in it.

Thankfully, it was still intact but Zazie was outside, trying to get the barrier back up. "Hey Zazie!" Django yelled over the din. "Good timing! There's Undead over by the entrance!" "Okay! Where's everyone else?!" Zazie pointed to the left. "With Lady and Lita! Sabata's gone down to fight the Undead but he'll need help!" A whistling noise made Django grab Zazie and pull her down as the inn blew up. "We need to get the barrier back up!" "I'm working on it! Get to the entrance!"

Django nodded and took off for the entrance as fast as he could. When he got there, he could see his older brother fighting. The Undead however, made him stop in his tracks.

They were nothing like he had ever seen. They hung limply as if they weren't even attached to their bodies and he could see that they had extra limbs. Claws that were as long as Django's arms were being used to attack the Dark Child, which snapped him back into reality. He raced down, firing the Solar Gun at the same time. Sabata had to dodge a few shots and hack up to give himself more room. "About time you got here!" "Sorry!" He fired a shot into one of the Undead's head, which blew up. "Ah..."

Even over the din, Sabata heard him. "I know," He spun around and kicked one that was trying to sneak up on him. "They seem to be highly combustible." "Great."

The fight continued for what felt like hours. _"Zazie needs to—"_Django couldn't finish this thought when a golden shimmer spread around the town and the fire bounced off with a satisfying 'ping' sound and the Undead burst into black smoke. "A-alright!" Django leaned over to catch his breath but Sabata didn't have to and stood at the ready. "There may be more out there. Coming?"

"Okay...okay, let's go." Sabata started running and Django soon followed until something grabbed him by the scarf and yanked him back and clamped a hand over his mouth. Knowing the smell of sleeping gas anywhere, Django held his breath. A blade was rammed into his side and blistering pain raced through his body, making him let go and breath in the gas. Django's sight blurred and then went black.

Sabata turned around and saw Django wasn't with him. He wasn't anywhere. _"Where...?"_ He raised both hands, hesitated and then called, "Django? Where are you?"

* * *

There we go. I have a Prologue because I'm not fond of catching up flashbacks. 

For a better idea of the new Undead, look at the Flood from Halo. This isn't a Halo/Boktai crossover, I'm just lazy when it comes to discribing things


	2. Reunion

and here's the first chapter. wee . I'm just happy it's going this far. but I still have no idea where this is going. Maybe I'll find out later.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion 

Sabata stayed still behind the wall. Since his abilities were more stealth based, this was better and easier. He hit the wall and waited for the "Buka?" the Ghoul usually made. When he did hear it, he slid over to the other side and waited for the Ghoul to turn its back on him. Normally, this would try on him but he learned to be more patient with things. _"Turn around already..." _However, like anyone, he still could get annoyed.

The Ghoul soon gave up looking for the thing that made the noise and turned around, leaving its back wide open, which Sabata took advantage of. The Ghoul whipped around when a shot form the Dark Gun hit it in the back but found the area was clear of humans. Until two more shots made it go up in a puff of black smoke. Sabata climbed down from the wall, which he had used Zero Shift to get up and looked around. Ghouls could be stupid sometimes but they know how to gang up, and somehow lately, they were making up strategies. Since Sabata used the Gun Del Hel, it took more then one hit because, as he had learned a long time ago, darkness can't beat darkness, and for the past three years, the Undead were getting stronger. Way too strong.

"_It's about time I went back home." _He blinked in surprise and then started up the path. Awhile back, he started calling San Miguel his home and had decided to protect it as best as he could. Even though he was the Dark Child, everyone there still welcomed him and even though he had betrayed them before, they still trusted him (but Zazie still gave him the biggest chewing out of his life when he got back.).

He grinned but quickened his steeps when he saw the Sun was about to come up. Sabata rather not have his good mood wrecked by frying to death. He ducked into the inn before the Sun's rays appeared out of the sky.

"Welcome back!" Lita was there to great him, along with Zazie who pointed out that Sabata's foot was smoking because the light was getting through the window. "Hey." Lita hugged him but he still retrained not hugging back but she knew he didn't have to. He looked around when she let go. "Where's Otenko?" He asked. "Should be upstairs." Zazie muttered (she was trying to go to sleep). "I think he said that he wanted to talk to you." Sabata's face lit up and he walked over to the stairs. "Thanks." Zazie looked up and grinned. "I think someone's rubbed off on you..." He laughed quietly and went upstairs. "Yeah, I think so too."

He climbed the stairs two at a time and went into the room that the sunflower usually was in. Otenko looked up when he entered. "You said you wanted to talk to me. Is it...?" The sunflower shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sabata. It's been three years and I haven't felt him any more then the other times. Either he's out of my range or he's..." "Can't be." Can't be or did he not want it to be true? Since Djangos's disappearence in the attack on San Magual three years ago, Sabata had been looking for him along with protecting the town from the Undead. There had been no results but he won't give up on his little brother. "Are you sure you checked everywhere?" "Yes. I've been checking the places for about three years, so I'm sure." "Maybe Sol City..."

"Ah!" "Sabata! Come down here!" Zazie called from downstairs. Her voice held a 'hurry up' in it so he came down followed closely by Otenko. "What's wrong?" "Something got through the barrier." Zazie was looking at her staff which was glowing a faint gold. "Undead?" It sounded like a stupid question about a barrier that was supposed to keep the Undead out of the area but one could never be too careful. "I don't think so. It would be glowing a lot more if it was." Zazie frowned. "I'll go look. You two stay here." Sabata half expected something from Lita but she didn't say anything and he left with Otenko.

He ran to the area that once held the Piledriver. "What do you think it is?" He asked while crossing the bridge. "I'm not sure...hum?" Otenko stopped suddenly and frowned. "What?" "It's not Dark Matter I'm feeling...it's Solar." "..." Sabata took off as fast as he could, not hearing Otenko call after him. He stopped at the foot of the symbol used to summon the Piledriver, staring straight ahead. Straight at his brother.

Sabata took one step towards him when Django swayed and fell over. He ran over and picked him up off the ground. The Solar Boy was out cold and his body was covered in wounds, some old, some new, and looked like he had been beaten to an inch of his life. _"Ah..." _Quickly, he yelled over his shoulder for Otenko. The sunflower appeared and floted back a bit when he saw him. "I need Lita. Go get her!" "Alright." Otenko disapeared and Sabata started walking towards the bridge slowly. Almost like a trance, he was just too...

* * *

"So he got away, hun?" "Yes sir. I'm sor--" The red haired man shook his head at the other kneeling before him. "It's not a problem." He started chewing on a nail and reached over for a snack bag. His eyes widened. _"Great, it's cherry!" _Without looking back at the sill kneeling person, he broke the bag open with a loud 'pop' and began to eat. "Him getting away just makes it more fun and that's just what I want. Anyways, who cares if they find out who we are?" He snapped open another bag. "I just want to play, and I had such fun with him sooo...we'll do it again."

end

* * *

There we go. I'm still going to do this even if it means killing that damn bunny. anyways, I hope you enjoyed that and I'll see you next chapter! 


	3. One Gun

here we are now...chapter 2. yay! I've been listening to a lot of death metal (Lamb of God) latly so that's why the title's the way it is.

* * *

Chapter 2: One Gun

There was little that either of them could do, so they left Django in Lita's care and sat down at one of the tables. Sabata was getting fidgety after a good hour and a half of waiting. Maybe it was because he just found out that his brother was alive (barely) and now he could find out who took him and why when (if) he woke up. He started tapping his foot until Zazie stepped on it. "She'll be done soon. Don't worry." "I can't help it..." Sabata muttered.

Otenko hadn't said anything for a long time, lost deep in thought. _"I'm not so sure about this..." _The sunflower thought. _"It's almost like there's something else...something else that I'm feeling..." _He looked up when Lita came back downstairs. Sabata stood up and started for the stairs but she took his arm. "He's asleep...so..." "I'm still going up." 'Asleep' ment 'alive' and he wanted too see him regardless. Lita seemed to guess that and let go. "Okay but try not to wake him up." He nodded and headed upstairs.

Django hadn't really physically changed over the years, which Sabata found odd, but a heavily bandaged arm that was sticking out of the covers proved that he had gotten a whole lot thinner. The bandages went all the way up to his neck which ment Lita had to have taken his clothes off for (he had a feeling she must of had a hard time doing so.) and when he turned around, he saw Django's clothes had been placed on a chair nearby. They were rupped up pretty badly and the only thing that looked like it wouldn't need to be repared was his scarf. Sabata blinked. The Gun Del Sol was there too. He had thought that whoever took Django would have gotten rid of the Solar Gun but apparently not. He heard a small noise and turned back around but it was just Django moving in his sleep and he noticed his breathing was coming short and when he checked he had a high fever. _"That can't be because of bloodloss...maybe he was kept in a cold or wet place..."_

He stood up and went over to the door but looked back. From where he was, he could only see blonde hair. "Welcome home."

* * *

Click, click,click. His heavy metal boots sounded against the walls as ge walked down the hall. The boots were kind of awkward, for a human anyways, but someone like Litch didn't mind. He continued down the down until a puff of smoke appeared and a very odd thing was there when it cleared. Cat ears twitched, framed by wirey grey hair based the thing that eyes were always drawn to along with a tail as well. "Heeey Litch!" Tomic waved, freezing when Litch walked by him. "Our Master is calling. We have to go." "Aww..." The cat-boy sighed and followed.

* * *

"So...we just need to wait for him to wake up then." Zazie said. "But we shouldn't push him though...those wounds...they were close enough to kill him but then far enough so they wouldn't." "So Django was tortured then?" Lita looked at the ground and nodded. "And...and I have a feeling it might not just be his body..." Sabata heard what she said after but tried to block it out of his mind and turned around and bit his lip. He was going to kill the person that did this.

* * *

"Soo...what does Demy want with us anyways?" Litch didn't bother to correct him about using his Master's name like that. The child never listened anyways. "He wants to talk about the boy that escaped from here. Ever since then, he's become bored." He answered with no change in expression or tone. Just flat, like any good servent. Tomic was different. "Ohhh...you're talking about that little guy with the red scarf? I can see why Demy would get bored, he was great fun! The way he screamed...and all that blood!" He went on like that for awhile until Litch opened a large door and push Tomic in before he went in and shut the door. "Hi!" Demi greeted them from a chair. Litched bowed but Tomic didn't. Demi looked around. "Where's Matcha?" He sounded a bit disapointed. "Forgive me sir but I could not find him." "Eh..." Demi sat up and walked down the steps. "I guess he only comes when I'm not here...you'll tell him what I want though, right Litch?" Demi said it like a question, but there was something in that voice that made it like a comand. "As you wish." "Alright then." He clapped his hands. "Why don't we Undying get down to work, hun? Let's take another roadtrip to San Miguel."

end

* * *

and so the plot thickens...bawawa! I'm still happy about this. very, very happy. Most of the chapters are kinda short. meh. I like it that way. 


End file.
